Entelechy
by Hamtaro666
Summary: Going back after the Bay is destroyed to let Chloe die - or not. Max realizes that all along Chloe's death was preventable without a fire alarm or fancy powers. What was needed was bravery. Her powers were meant to get that point across, right? Rated M for heavy reference to death, drugs, and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Max Caulfield doesn't want to continue her entire life protecting the same person from what is perpetually inevitable. Max Caulfield also doesn't want to destroy the girl, leaving her to die paranoid, and guilty. Max Caulfield also doesn't want to hurt so many others. But who is Max Caulfield? What should be wanted for her?

Choosing to let so many get hurt by the usage of her powers is selfish. Chloe Price could be alive. Yet keeping Chloe alive will destroy so many things. Destruction… at such a high cost, why would Max save Chloe?

Is there not any alternative?

Any alternative at all to killing her best friend - no, her soul mate. They were so connected. There is no way Chloe and Max could call themselves mere friends after this. So much has happened. So much could happen, with Chloe still alive. Killing so many others, so fucking many others, just to save Chloe.

"I think I've made my choice, Chloe. Those people won't die." Max half-whispered, smiling weakly. Chloe nodded in fear, not ready to accept her death. One thing kept Chloe from the idea of utterly panicking. Perhaps she will already stay here with this Max forever. The Chloe who saw Max's redemption may get to stay with Max.

That also means Chloe will die having fell into a depression. A loneliness. A debt. _Oh God, that is too fucked up for me._ Soon enough, Max was focusing on the photo intently. This time she travelled back more quickly than those other times. Staring at the linoleum in the bathroom, she knew what had to be done.

Max jumped out from behind the bathroom stall, Nathan frowning in dismay upon her arrival. Nathan Prescott looked alarmed and Chloe barely started to recognize Max. "The fuck, you hid behind there to get the jump on me? You her fucking back-up?" Nathan practically seethed with hatred. But Chloe felt so relieved. Max? Well, she had this look of utter understanding on her.

All along she should've come out from her hiding place. This was what her power taught her. All along, she didn't need powers to save someone else. Nathan shot Chloe out of fear. And Max took her shot just now by deciding to jump out. She is no longer her old safe. Much stronger, much _braver._ "See you, then." Max grumbled out with a look on her face much too complex to decode.

Utter badassery seemed to deter Nathan from his original plans. The bathroom was then only occupied by a confused Chloe and an enlightened Max. "Max Caulfield, that really you?" Her voice shook. It shook with the knowledge someone just saved her ass and they seemed so sure about it. They even knew her before, but they seemed to… to look at Chloe like they even left Arcadia Bay.

"Yes, Chloe, yes! It's totally me. Let's go somewhere else to talk. I don't think being here is all that great. It being a bathroom, and all." Max didn't care about preserving Chloe's mind and hiding what happened to her. After everything that happened, Max wouldn't be surprised if it gave her a God complex. In response to Max's words, Chloe nodded. Her eyes said more than her gesture. They glowed intensely while darkening in the face of Max.

Something felt like it'd separate Max from reality. Now she'd become something other than a hipster shit - she was an _enigma._ Only Chloe would understand. But soon enough, Chloe would know that she was as inhuman and Max. Humans aren't supposed to defy death because another human decided it'd be so. "Yeah, Max… we'll go wherever you want."

Max noticed the woeful look in Chloe's eyes. Whatever came across Max just scared the shit out of her. It's almost like changing time like this opened an entirely new reality. Does Max really need to ponder the morality of this? Of playing God until she burns out?

Does she even physically age when she rewinds?

Could she live _forever?_

The thoughts were a bursted bubble when Chloe tapped on Max's shoulder. "Dude, you're like, hovering here. It's hella freaky." Max lifted herself from the deep analysis of power usage. Just moments ago she refused to think about its morality. Then she started to wonder how much she could accomplish. It sounded seriously cool. _No Max, you're here for Chloe. Your powers were never meant to get in the way._

An eye rub and then a glance at Chloe made Max feel that concern was the prime emotion Chloe felt. "I'm fine. I think I just want to forget everything to do with the Vortex Club." The words came out so nonchalant. Chloe still replied to the honest comment.

"Yeah, forget about that. Think about, well, how shocked I am that you're here? Even better that you saved my ass from Nathan like that." Chloe said, stoked by Max's bravery. Guilt wriggled free from Max's chest as Chloe's head seemed to take a bullet. Could she really have gotten shot again? After all the effort Max made to find what the true meaning of her powers were they had been proved yet again that she made the wrong choice. Insufferable tears slid down her cheeks quickly and she began to vaguely panic. "Chloe, Chloe you can't be dead! You _can't_ be!" With those words she collapsed on the ground, rolling in the grass as if she was trying to shake her way through a tube of nightmares. It kept squeezing around her tighter and tighter, constricting Max's body. All she could hear with the screams of the hurt and afraid.

Chloe Price was certainly hurt and afraid. After her ex-best-friend let go of her like she saw a ghost, she began screaming that Chloe couldn't die again and gripped the grass insanely. "Max, Max, you're really scaring me! Stop!" Chloe got out before feeling the sob rise and release.

Looking up, Max knew she was still with Chloe. Breathing, speaking, feeling. It was really her. "Oh, Chloe… I'm so sorry, I thought you were gone all over again." Each word came out strained through an empty voice. Max felt so sorry for Chloe. Nothing she said would make Chloe believe she had it together. Nothing about time travel, or Warren, or Chloe dying multiple times, or Rachel-

 _Rachel Amber needed justice. Chloe needs the truth._ Instead of letting Chloe poke at Max's mental wellness more, Max nods at Chloe. "Max, what did you mean 'again'?" She asked out of more than concern. Curiosity plagues human beings. Deprivation kills human beings. Entitlement kills those without it.

Max felt so entitled. More entitled than any cis man ever fucking could. She could go back for do-evers, live this week over and over again, do anything she fucking wanted - but it came at a cost. Max didn't lose her powers, really. They were powerful. But slowly, Max found herself losing her _humanity._

It was time for Max to ease back into being a human. This sad lifetime could not continue the way it has been. The sun may be setting, but it will always rise. The storm can't destroy the bay. It can't destroy Max, nor Chloe. Bright days were ahead for Arcadia Bay. Max would make sure of it. God, if she wanted, she could be a fortune-teller. She'd make so much cash. Then she could draw and take pictures of whatever she wanted.

No job would tell her what to take pictures of. They would be her art. A perfect life where all of her friends live with her and she is married to Chloe Price.

"Chloe, I saw you die. In the bathroom, on the train tracks, and at the Junkyard. Everything wanted you dead and wanted me to back off. At least I thought. But I was meant to learn that I was strong." Max claimed wildly, bringing Chloe's hand to her own heart.

"Max, hooooly shit. You've gone off the deep-end since we last met." Chloe stammered, feeling butterflies storm around in her stomach. Winds blew because of their immense wings fluttering at a constant beat. Their wings went so fast and made the winds so heavy. So intense. Like Max's eyes and demeanor right now.

"Chloe, you died and I rewound time. I know everything that happens this week - well, it happened then. This time will be different. I'm not rewinding anymore, and we're going to stay alive. To prove to you that I have time powers…" Max said, pulling something out of Chloe's right pocket. It was her wallet. "I'll memorize the contents of your wallet and go back in time to tell you what they were."

Chloe's face was completely stiff. It felt like her entire body was stiff. None of this made any sense to her. The foreign Max she had barely interacted with that acted like they were very close. The promise that she died so many times, too many times. Chloe shook and nodded at Max. Whatever plan she had phased Chloe no more than what happened earlier.

Max did her last rewind. And stood back, looking at Chloe, explaining everything. No amount of explaining would do for Chloe's face, however. It twisted into something that Max knew was fear, mixed with sorrow. How many more times would she see Chloe like that?

Death threatened Max. Threatened everyone she ever associated with. Saving everyone, watching them intently, keeping the peace - it was Max's purpose. Not as a timekeeper. She wasn't one of those anymore. Purpose filled the eyes that saw through the storm once again. It was time to stop bending time, as it would seem. No more catastrophes will stop her. She is now strong.

Chloe's fear and sorrow turned into something else when Max lost her concentration. "None of that hella cool time shit anymore at _all?_ " Words came out with less uncertainty than impulsiveness. Impulse was supposed to be who Chloe was. Yet she spoke like any word messed up and Max would totally snap. What made her so intimidating?

Seems that since she got back, there's been something else warding off people. Inside of her? Was it just emotional strength?

No. It was something else totally uncool and unflattering to think about. Power has responsibility. But what if responsibility has power? Like, something has been emptying Max out from the inside? _Just my God complex problem again._ Back to Chloe and her inquiry about time-powers. "Chloe, they're not hella cool. They caused so much destruction. I just want to forget that I have them."

A nod was what Max received. Max was sure that Chloe had so many other questions about Max and how she felt. Maybe even how her time-power functions. The functionality of such ability and raw power was no longer within Max's interest. When she told Warren, she thought he'd wanna test on her. But he trusted her the whole way.

And now, Chloe seems to understand what Max needs now.

Belief in the idea that the time-powers should be forgotten about. Slinking down to a nearby bench, Chloe yawns. "Wait, Max, if you've got time-powers, couldn't we somehow save Rachel?"

Max shakes her head. There was no mention of Jefferson or Nathan. Only that she saved Chloe and Kate, and a huge storm came. Most things were overly glossed to beautify the terrifying week it had been. To show how serious she was, Max turned away from Chloe, facing the setting sun. _Blackwell Academy will always be a dark place in my heart,_ she mused grimly.

"Chloe, I tried saving your dad. And that… that went horribly wrong. Worse stuff would happen if I tried to save Rachel, too." She bluffed. Rachel was not beyond saving. Max would have to find a photo she took of herself wherever she was around the time she went missing. Then after a couple moments, careful extrapolation would reveal itself to Max and she'd then carry out her plan. Rachel would be saved - but it'd be countered by something worse. Max finally learned to own up to the moral of her power. Best not get cocky now.

Maybe it'd be best to try and report Jefferson through Nathan very quickly. Manipulating Nathan wouldn't be too difficult, really. There were soft spots visible to those who had seen them in the broken timeline. _Soft spots. Soft bodies. Soft corpses. Crowds of corpses. Corpses everywhere. Many dead._

"Max, come on? You have to do this for me. You left me here for five years, and now you want to tell me-"

"Chloe. Shut the fuck up." The words came out clearly. Max couldn't handle this conversation right now. In fact, it made her heart wretch with grief. Sickness consumed her body and mind.

"I… okay Max." Chloe said obediently, not wishing to perturb Max anymore than she already had. The rest of the day went on without quarrels.


	2. Chapter 2

"Repeat after me, Warren. My friend wants to be friends with me, and that is it."

Warren's face was still half-frozen by his intense surprise at the character change. He nodded slowly and allowed words to escape his mouth in shame. "My friend wants to be friends with me, and… and that is it?" Warren shook his head at this idea of being forced to believe that Max could talk to him this way. "Max, I can stand being just friends. But I don't like this new attitude you have. It's like you've been somewhere else for the past few years of your life, but you've been here the entire time."

Max sighed and glared at Warren. It was true. She's not the same person anymore. But who would be? Who could be after all that? "I so want you to be happy Warren. I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately. I just… I guess I've been wishing for a happier set-up here. It's so gloomy when I look around." None of the words were lies. While Max held the idea that she was meant to go back and be stronger, she just… she thinks about each loss suffered. That could be suffered. That could be undone and then cause more suffering by trying to undo that suffering. _How the fuck could whatever superior being that gave her this power be such a sadist? Was she some sort of holy pawn?_

Sighing, Warren failed to grasp what Max had actually gone through. "I know, I know that there's something else going on. So what is it? If you really can't tell me, then I feel like all of the trust I've given you shows we just _can't_ be friends." Warren snapped at Max. Eyes stared deeply into hers, eyes that have seen so much rejection and manipulation. Isn't that what Max does to him? Use _his puppy love_ for her benefit. God, it hurt the boy so much. Little did he know Max would do it all again! Even let him die just to save her love, Chloe!

"Warren, I… I don't know what to say. I'm going to go out for tea with Kate tomorrow, I'm hoping. Please come with if you think you're ready to talk again." Tears seemed to engulf Max's entire brain. But why would they not come?

Capabilities of crying have lowered due to her seeing so much grief. This depressive state was life-threatening. Life… that wasn't what she felt she should call it anymore. Knowing everything that happens this week she now knows that there is nothing she wants more than to be normal.

Not, well, persay, normal. Considerably less inhuman than she has been these past two days is what she hopes for. Max's hopes are crushed when Warren's response comes after an undeniably long pause. "I don't know if I can be your friend after how you've acted recently. Sure, I care about Kate. She's so lost. And I thought I cared about you. But you're making me doubt it a bit."

Max nodded and left the room. It was too hard to tell Warren the truth. How she felt. _There couldn't be another rewind just for an explanation._ Someone like Warren would want a lot more information. She knew he would. But he wouldn't get it. Nor would he ever get Max's hand in a relationship. It wasn't that he was gross, or ugly, or Max just didn't like boys…

Warren and Max would never make it in the long run. They were not lovers, or soul-mates, or anything she considered she was with Chloe. So if Warren and Max couldn't make it in the long run as lovers, she wanted him to know they could be in the long run as friends. Apparently it was easily misinterpretable. Maybe the timing was bad. Finally, there's always the idea that Warren wasn't that good of a friend. So what if Max had to be done with him. Good riddance.

 _Whoa, what in the Two Whale's Diner am I telling myself? Warren is a good friend and I don't want to lose him._ Another friend that could be easily lost just strolled by. Kate Marsh looked as gloomy as Max's vividly depressing view of Blackwell. To Max's surprise, Kate looked like she was straining to breathe. Like there was blood coming out of her mouth and some struck her body really hard. Yet she continued to walk like she was fine and hadn't jumped off of the roof. _hadn't jumped hadn't jumped hadn't jumped_

"Heyyyy! Kate, it's me, Max. I was just wondering if you wanted to do talk and tea really soon today? I'd so love to." Max spoke nonchalantly, attempting to ignore what Kate looked turned around and faced Max in her current state. Reality took over again and Kate looked like a regular sulky Kate. But there was something definitely really fucked up going on here and Max didn't like it. First Chloe, and now Kate. _I get it, Father Time. You want to challenge me. Well, I accept._

Kate simply frowned. "I don't know if I'm up to tea, Max." She had eyes that were drained of all motivation to be kind. Promoting abstinence and singing church-songs. That was the Kate Max knew and wanted to remember. Doodling and aspiring to be a children's book artist. Even author, Max was sure. That Kate hadn't shown her face around recently and it made Max quite sad. As _this_ Kate turned to go, Max stopped her.

"I would never want you to be hurt. Kate, listen to me. Stay strong. I love you so much. Warren and Alyssa would be so sad if you were up on that roof some day. So don't let me catch it happening - cos' then I'll have catch you. Oh, I just remembered. I've got your book handy." Max smiled at the slightly trembling Kate. Words came out rushed and enlightened. No filter was on Max anymore. Whoever she'd been before…

 _God, what is up with Max?_ Kate thought in obvious horror. The borrowed book was nudged over to her chest. She lifted it closer to her chin, hoping that something will come and end this nightmare. While she felt a bit better when Max began to speak, the next sentences filled her with horror. Their tone - the words and how they came out. Nerd language was one thing with Max Caulfield. But now her words were inhuman. "Thank you, Max." Kate mumbled.

"You're welcome Kate. I'll see you in class tomorrow - unless you changed your mind about tea today?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, we can have tea. I would be so happy to do that." Lies were spoken in a voice of fear. Max couldn't sense it. Max wouldn't understand even if she did. Not anymore. Empathy made people the humans that they were. So much of Max was lost when she went back for the last time. Maybe it wasn't the going back that did it… having powers… it caused her to lose sanity.

Being normal and sane again sounded so sweet to Max. If she had the ability to forget this week and its happenings she would feel so happy. There's no doubt in her mind that it would be best. Best to forget that Kate attempted to jump off of a roof. Best to forget that Chloe Price died so many times. That it was apparently her fault for leaving. Best to forget that Warren wanted nothing more than to be with her. Best to forget…

"All right Kate, I'll see you then." Max said, unenthused. Though a couple of seconds ago she was determined and aware. Cheerfully readying to have tea with Kate and return her back. Now her voice was emptier than those glassy eyes of hers. Something started to snap and squirm in her heart. Grief was not finished with her yet. She had faced so much these past several days. So much has happened and she can't bring herself to be normal again. Instead of showing Warren how happy friendship was, she just proved that she was not the same Max. Something seemed different about Kate. Even Chloe seems slightly unsettled by the way Max has acted.

Kate watches as Max Caulfield walks down the dormitory hallway longingly. It was a slow pace highlighted by the stunned girls nearby. All of them heard Max had been seeming different… but this was an all-time high for her. Victoria snickered at her while Taylor snapped a picture of Max's indifferent expression. Somehow, Victoria felt saddened by Max's lack of dorky awe and mysteriousness. "Don't just pass me by, Caulfuck. What are you doing moping like that?" Max didn't stop walking, but it was still slow.

"I'm not moping. I don't feel anything in particular right now." Max stated matter-of-factly. Since she's come back to what was meant to be her timeline it's been very orderly. Factual and not emotional. To her answer Victoria Chase scrunches her nose. Behind close doors was a kick to the face. Victoria really didn't like seeing Max this way. It was normal seeing her being so weird. Victoria never tried to be as obtuse as she was. This pain she felt now was intense. Seeing into Max's marble eyes in which something else was seen...

"Yeah, right. Whatever's got you down I bet it's Nathan's refusal to give you drugs." Victoria said. Rather unseriously if one considered the notion that Nathan would ever give Max drugs. Frank doesn't even want to give Nathan drugs. Yet it's still supply and demand. _That's right, I need to end it for Jeffershit and Nathan. I need to talk to David and get him to bond with Chloe. And I'm going to save Kate. But this time I will do it all with my power, the one that I wasn't given._ Max thought, ignoring Victoria.

"Have a nice day, Victoria. Tell Nathan that I said hello to Jefferson." Max mumbled. She did not emote. Victoria watched as Max left the girl's dorms and went outside. The walk, the posture, the speaking, the expression. It all told Victoria that Max was depressed. Something was keeping her from being who she used to be. Annoying and in places she shouldn't go. Meddling with her spot on Jefferson's good girl list. So why was Max, the selfie-shit from photography class, getting Victoria down by being depressed?

God, whatever the reason, it still made Victoria sad. And Victoria felt guilt. "Okay. I will." She seethed venomously, backing away from the door and creeping back into the dormitories. Then she saw Kate. Usually she would've passed her by or ignored her. This time she felt different. "Kate, I want to know that you're okay. You're okay right? And that means that I can go?" Victoria asked defensively, crossing her arms. Kate simply looked to Victoria and frowned.

"Leave me alone." Kate replied, not having any desire for a manipulative moment with Victoria. Sorrow flashed in Victoria's eyes quickly. Anyone who didn't have the artist's eye might've missed it. "Are _you_ okay? It feels like everything is off today, not just me." Victoria was so happy to hear someone else say that. Speaking the thoughts made them more normalized and healthy.

"I'm annoyed right now, frankly. I know Nathan gave you drugs but now I think Max believes she can get in on it." Victoria hisses.

"If you ask me, she doesn't need them. There's something off with Max already and I think I hold your Nathan accountable." Kate said. It almost sounded like a joke. If Kate and Victoria had just shared a joke, something was definitely fucked up with the universe. Victoria was also still attempting to decipher the comment about Nathan and Jefferson. Max had all of the pieces to a puzzle completely impossible for Victoria to solve.

So instead of trying to solve the puzzle, Victoria would go to Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan's eyes appeared to pop out of his head. Victoria decided to meet him somewhere slightly private and she decided upon the emptied outdoor pool at the school. Once she'd dropped Max's word he'd had some sort of panicked reaction. He looked like he was trying to keep his calm while attempting not to freak out all at once. "Nathan, I need to know what's going on." Victoria asked, no longer addressing him as Nate. That was name for a person she thought she could trust.

Nathan glared at Victoria. "Is that really how y-you're gonna talk to someone only trying to protect you? Whatthefuckever, Vic. I'm not gonna stand for this…" Suddenly he sat on the ground and said, "It's over. Max will get Jefferson and I arrested and it'll be over then." A look of defeat was on his face. Or was it defeat? Part of it appeared to be impressed, shocked, and afraid. Nathan was not doing this out of his ill-will for the world. He deserved salvation like Kate, too. Max Caulfield would make sure Nathan was happy again.

Not only would she do that. But she would save all of these people, who definitely deserved it. Victoria, however, deserved an answer. "Nathan, what do you mean _trying_ to _protect_ me?" Victoria asked with concern in her voice. It was evident that Nathan here knew something she didn't. He didn't mind lifting his head up and facing her with a grim frown. So much wanted to be let out of his system. Finally it could be released. All because of Max Caulfield the savior.

"Mark… I mean… he took pictures of all theses girls… I helped… you were next Victoria, _you_! Rachel got overdosed… Kate shouldn't be the way she is now…" Nathan cried out. Eyes appeared to be firmly shut. His face appeared battered and lifeless to Victoria. Why did he look so dead suddenly? Nobody beat him up. He'd been here the entire time and his face had been completely normal.

"Gosh, Nate, I never would've guessed you were a hero." Victoria said this shakily. Any other day she would've felt hurt. Something… something changed that. Whatever would've hurt her didn't now. She knew how she felt. She grabbed Nathan closed and hugged him very tightly. His prompts, his subtle notions that a problem needed solving. Finally Victoria knew what her purpose would be. Max Caulfield proved to her that she had to go and save Kate. Nathan needed Victoria now. Mr. Jefferson… he had been the cause for Rachel Amber's disappearance. And now, Victoria was putting all of these pieces together.

"You don't hate me? I'm so happy that you don't hate me. I thought you'd never want to talk to me again, Vic." Nathan was paralyzed by Victoria's words. Nothing ever felt more wrong. This entire interaction could've been the result of some distortion of space-time. And it was. Little did either of them know. They did not need to know. Instead of attempting to understand Victoria's reaction, Nathan embraced it. This broke something within Victoria. Now it was clearer than ever that Max Caulfield was a friend. Maybe she'd risk her own life just to save Victoria. Somehow, she felt being Max's friend was the respectful thing to do.

"So I guess I won't be winning that contest anytime soon, huh?" Victoria murmured. Two Vortex members feeling raw emotion consume them because of Max Caulfield. A few days ago, that would've been more than a 'what-if'. It was completely farfetched. Days ago Victoria didn't think she'd willingly talk to Max. Things have been different these past few days. Max's entire demeanor was not her usual one. This one was so much more intriguing. That was why it drew Victoria in. Not because she was concerned about Max. If she was, then she would've had no trouble being concerned about Kate.

"Yeah, I guess you won't be. I wouldn't be the re to watch you win anyways." Nathan mumbled sadly. It was true; no questions asked, Nathan would be somewhere away from Blackwell for a while. Surely his rich father would get great lawyers and cover the entire thing up. One thing that will never be covered up is Nathan's reputation at Blackwell. Making himself such big news was what ended his chance of making more friends. Or did it?

Nathan could always make friends with Warren and Max. They would be there. Victoria wouldn't leave him to burn out so soon. That was made clear by this interaction. Yet one thing did remain unclear.

"Nathan, how did Max know and why did she care?" The two of them had slowly widening eyes. Perhaps they'd always be more innocent than Max Caulfield. Nathan may feel that his problems are intense. Victoria may hate her own shtick. That doesn't make them so bad, really. Nathan has a rich father who has abused him, yes. But Max felt emotions for all of their lives ending elsewhere. For wanting to keep Chloe Price alive. A God complex has been brewing in the mind of an artist. Honestly, who was to say if Max would ever stop and take another shot?

Taking a break from her everyday fears, Max Caulfield would like to spend each second that she does not believe she needs for something else with Chloe Price. Friends do not matter as much as Chloe does. Martyrs like Max need their prize. Chloe is Max's prize, what holds her together. Her _price._ Victoria and Nathan do not know this and do not need to know. Knowledge of Max's power shall be limited to Chloe. Maybe that's simply hopeful thinking.

Out of all people to assume that Max was a God of some sorts, it was Nathan Prescott. "Damned if I know. But the chick - she left a photo of a butterfly in the bathroom, right before she decided to jump out as Chloe's back-up. There was this cold ass stare she gave me. I don't like admitting that Caulfuck is cool, but there's… something else to her." Chills ran down his spine as Victoria nodded in agreement. Whatever Max was something else. How would they determine whether she's worth their trust or not?

"Just a few days ago, I saw her. With this drained expression. I couldn't help but FEEL something when walked past me. A cold air, I guess? I snapped a picture of her walking away all closed off from the dorms. It was… a photo op. Good or bad? I don't know." Victoria wouldn't admit it now. By the drained Blackwell pool with Nathan. As of now she believes that she'll still never want to be Max's friend. That she'll never feel sorry for her. Would she admit it in the days to come? Because they were going to be crazier than the storm Max Caulfield didn't want to accept.

They will be crazier than anything Nathan has ever said or thought. "You know, I'm a bit worried that she'll kill us. After all we've done, shouldn't she hate both of us?" Nathan asked with fear in his voice. These two didn't see the interaction here coming but they weren't ashamed of it. Something about it snapped them back to reality. They are only humans, who still expel waste from their bodies and get a little down at times. Nothing about them makes them superior to Blackwell students realistically. Instead they use things that should be irrelevant to gain the high ground.

But the higher a person is, the deadlier their fall will be. Is Max going to be the person to push them both off into the abyss forever?

Then again, that's paranoia talking. Max did not seem to be the type of person to do this.

Victoria nodded at Nathan, suddenly feeling her grip on reality weakening. "Nathan, I'm so scared." Victoria decided to sit down and comfort Nathan. This was also to comfort herself. The two of them wanted to relax and forget all about the horrors of today. All about Max Caulfield and her knowledge. All about the most horrifying thing of all, that Victoria tried her best to ignore - _her role model and his true identity._


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe emptied the bag of photos Max handed her. These were all taken today. One was of Victoria talking to Nathan while seemingly crying. Perhaps she wasn't crying in the picture. It was hard to tell because of the distance it was taken from. Then there was another picture of Stella dumping out a bag of drugs behind the school. Definitely unable to see Max because of how the picture was taken. Another picture was of Warren crying as he held his own flash drive. For whatever reason Max took these pictures and gave them to Chloe. "I realized that I hadn't been myself. What do you think?" Max reasons.

 _Style sure did change for Max. When she was younger, she'd totally be drawing puppies and cyborgs right now,_ Chloe thought. Each photo Max took was telling and saddening. While it took so much regularly to phase Chloe, this really tipped her scale. Brown-haired innocence like Max had was difficult to come across. Extra emphasis on had. Truly, whatever surreal nightmare the girl endured changed the fuck out of her. Or maybe those five years were just as hard for Max.

Photos were now her strong-suit. But they certainly didn't make Chloe feel happy. Rather, the opposite mood she'd want to be in talking about Rachel. After all, that was why she texted Max to come here. Not like they shouldn't hang out anyway, but she was sick of Max delaying. So she told her to own up to her fucking feefees and explain what happened to Rachel. That girl was so important to Chloe and was there when Max wasn't. _Who cares how many times Max saved me. It's not like she saved over the last five years. Time to tell me where Rachel is._

Chloe was soon to grow up. There was no easy way to tell your friend that their best friend who they've been desperately searching for was overdosed by a creepy Blackwell photography teacher. Especially after they looked at you with bummed eyes just because of some photos you took. Looking over at Max, Chloe nods. Closing her bedroom door quickly, she answers the question Max had asked. "I think the photos look...depressing." Chloe didn't hesitate too much with the truth.

Max's eyes responded in only curiosity. Not in concern. This was no _heaven's me_ gaze. More like a slightly interested _how so?_ "Thanks for the input, Chloe. I appreciate it." To anyone speaking to Max at this point it felt like they had to step around most responses they had in mind. Something changed within the fucking girl's mind. Whoever she was more terrified people more than the sight of gory roadkill did as a child. Not all children knew that feeling. Chloe and Max… they did.

Young children are known to wander the locations they're permitted to be in. But Chloe didn't give a fuck even at that age. They would sneak everywhere like the geeky ninjas they were. One day on an adventure Max was running and slipped on something. Chloe had turned back, wielding her stick and dropping it quickly at the sight of Max. Splatters of squirrel blood so casually on the girl's shirt. The squirrel really looked sickening and Chloe screamed while Max remained a bit phased. It almost seemed like she was breathing slowly to detach herself from the thought of death. _Max could never handle loss well,_ Chloe thought.

"Yeah, you're welcome. But we didn't come here for that at all now, did we nerd? I need to know where Rachel." These words came out softer than most of Chloe's words have. Many times it felt like Chloe had been unable to connect to this Max because they didn't spend time together. They are now and Chloe thinks it feels better than ever. Other than how far away Max is from how she used to be. Rachel can fill the remaining void. Max looks at Chloe. "Enough freakiness for a day! Tell me where my girl is, dude."

Like a broken record, Max tilts her head left, and then right. Doing this again and again until she screeched out a single word. "Dead." More to come after that croak. "Deceased. Forever gone. Somewhere else. Unretrievable. Murdered. Not by anyone you'd suspect. Can't save her." Piercing Chloe's emotional heart never felt so unchallenging to Max Caulfield. This entire interaction built up to this and the only tears fell from Chloe's cheeks. Suddenly, David Madsen walks in. "Chloe? What are you doing here with that kid? I haven't seen them before."

David seriously seems peeved until he notices Chloe's face.

Looking like he doesn't want to release emotions, he nods. "I-I'll just let you kids handle it from here." David began to say, turning to go. Interrupting David, Max shook her head and waved for him to stay. On most days he would've denied some punk-ass teenager the right to tell him what to do. But it looks more like she was giving him the right to believe that this was his choice. If he didn't stay he was unsure what would be done. _What am I thinking,_ David tells himself. Internal monologues like that constantly took his awareness from others. That would be from his inability to focus on regular people things. "Or I can stay here. Is everything okay Chloe?" David asks, opening and closing the door while standing in a way that didn't demean either girl.

Max sighed and stared off into space as Chloe sobbed. No response came from Chloe and she simply clung to her step-father who reached out to her. Whether or not he knew what it was about it was damn important. At least he hoped so. Chloe wasn't one to cry because of some bull-shit phone breaking. That girl was so damn strong and he knew it. "My friend - Rachel, I looked for her… but…" Chloe choked out. It was going to be Max's liberty to enlighten Mr. Madsen.

"Rachel Amber was murdered, David. And I think you'll want to hear who did it. Because you already hate their fucking guts, and so do I. Mark Jefferson is responsible for Rachel Amber's death, and he's been manipulating Nathan to make him appear to be solely responsible. Truly, he's a mentally-ill scapegoat. Mark Jefferson is a sick fetishist who takes pictures of drugged teenage girls. I expect you to get down on it - the evidence is all in a dark room located in the Prescott barn. First, I think you could do Chloe the honor of driving her to Rachel's body in the Junkyard."

Pale faces greeted Max through shocked looks. Such an intense statement and surprising reveal. Now that Chloe knew it all she wished for nothing more than for Max to take it all back. Her arms entangled with those of her broken father figure. All it would take for this experience to be completely satisfying for Max would be if she had the liberty of cuffing Mark instead of informing them of his misdoings. Max cuffing her shitty teacher really would be a sight to behold. That wasn't going to be her. Any time soon.

Instead she is going to be the person that gives Chloe a deep hug and even her father. It feels warm and cozy for Chloe and her step-dad. But for Max it feels robotic. Almost as if she'd prefer to escape the touch of these two. Though one of them once felt like her soul mate and the other saved her from Jefferson, their touch felt empty. And the longer it lasted it felt that Max was losing her breath. Feeling things she didn't want to feel anymore. It felt… it felt like _she was fucking drowning._

 _I'm drowning,_ she thought. _Being directed to my own death by fate._ A painful execution her own friends led her to. Punishment for letting them die for saving Chloe back there. Punishment for being a witch who only manipulated people to win them over. Whether or not she'd ever accept what that Max said back there fully, that much was true. Max was being a user. Time-powers aren't to make friends or photo ops, they're to save a human being who deserves it. _That's just shit I'm telling myself. I easily would've destroyed the Bay for Chloe,_ Max thought sadly.

Woe took the three of them in massive waves. None of them wanted to move from their position. Until David finally got up to drive them, they had sat in silence. "Alright, kiddos. Let's go." David appeared to be looking very solemnly at the photos Max left on the ground. The pictures didn't make him smile or artistically interested like he might've been by some of Max's older photos. These ones made him sick. They weren't the gay ass feels from before. Done with the dramatic scene, Chloe gets up and waves for Max to follow behind them.

"I have to dig her up first." Chloe mumbled. It would have to be her to see it with her own eyes. For what reason would David and Max stop Chloe? Because they wanted to be ones to see a lifeless girl's face FIRST?

Nothing about that sounded fun to Max Caulfield. Trying to imagine doing that to Chloe sent several chills up her spine. Chloe can't die, I won't let her, Max thought. Gladly she would take her own life to rescue Chloe. Perhaps that would be best for everyone else living in Arcadia Bay.

They all think she is simply a shell of a girl anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

Warren Graham threw the letter in the trash. Love letters for Max aren't all that he's thrown away today. He also threw away Brooke's book. The one about a theory she had. She wrote it and printed two copies, saying that he was probably the only person whom deserved one. God, he was so sick of the way Brooke acted. Just because the two of them were nerds didn't mean they'd be great lovers. But he guessed it was the same for Max. So it was time trying to seek out a relationship with her. It'd be nice just being friends. It's seemingly how it's supposed to go.

Warren felt like burning down his dormitory with him inside. For what reason did he have to go on? Ughhh… the death of him was Max not wanting a relationship. Oh well, he'd probably get over it within a month and happily be her friend. Eagerly pushing a picture of Max into the trash bin Warren knocks over a lamp. Shattered glass sprayed all over the carpet. Then Warren grimaced and decided to get out of the room. Maybe he'd feel better if he went out. If he went out with someone else.

The thought made his heart bitter. Escaping the situation by trying to start a relationship. With whom would Warren gladly do so? No way in Hell was he going to go out with Brooke. Nosey and intelligent yet far too intelligent for Warren. At times he felt people like Max took his science passion too seriously. Scientifically inspired but equally artistic as Max. That was Warren Graham. Yet you wouldn't guess it by talking to him. Warren sure did love older films, studying people and their quirks, and even the technicality of video games. Smash Bros Melee was a title he had loved playing; the video game had so much to observe and master for a person to be good at it.

To be fair, Warren wasn't the best at Melee. Maybe he was the best in the dormitories, though. Then that got him thinking about how he'd preoccupy himself. Instead of attending an outing in the spirit of science with Brooke… or over-analyzing any piece of media with Alyssa… or even going out for tea with Kate… Warren would hold a Melee tournament in his dorm. Excitement started to well up inside of his chest and then he remembered the lamp. It needed to be cleaned before anything fun happened in that room.

Not only did he need to clean his room, he also needed to go out and buy two new controllers so he'd be able to play with three other people. Four-player games were fun and nifty but did have that small problem. Warren had two controllers. So maybe it'd be best to hold the tournament tomorrow. Unless he could get someone who already had controllers. Or someone who had the money to. Nathan slowly came to Warren's mind and he tried to push the thought out of his head. "Asking Nathan if he'd want to play would be crazy…" Warren mumbled to himself.

Habitual speaking to the self was something Warren recognized as healthy. That's because realistically, it was. Brooding over his phone in the hallway, Warren looked at the nearest location to buy controllers at. A boy pushed him with a scowl on his face. "You really think I'm gonna wanna play anything with you?" Nathan asked angrily. It seemed that he was merely being playful. In what world…

"Yikes. Didn't expect you'd be there." Warren gulped. Nathan's reaction was not angry at all. Somehow it looked as though half of his anxieties had been relieved today. Slowly, Nathan nodded at Warren and waved around a stack of bills. Was he trying to give it to Warren? Quickly enough, Warren grabbed it out of his hand and noticed something below them beginning to crumble. It seemed that the school shook for a moment and they both looked at each curiously. Their arms actually had intertwined once the shaking "forced" them to. So they both bashfully removed their bodies from each other.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Warren asked. The blush in his face was residing. Nathan looked around a moment and faltered with his words. Whatever this was an attempt to do it felt like Nathan was redeemable by default. For this approach and the gestures themselves. But Warren wasn't about to let his guard down that fast.

"I thought I'd apologize. Because soon, I won't be here to make any more amends. My time is up and it's all thanks to your girlfriend. So, please, if you find out where she is, tell me. I'm just glad to know that Victoria is safe." Nathan seems like he's holding in pent-up emotions. Ones that will escape no matter what.

"I'm so confused. But I'll make sure that Max gets to hear you out - in person. For whatever it is this is." Warren mumbles. "Oh yeah, remember - Max isn't my girlfriend. Repeat after me, Nathan. Max is my friend and that is it."

"Uh… yeah. I'll be going." Nathan nods and walks out of the dormitories leaving Warren with a stack of bills. No longer did Warren want to play Melee. That entire fucking conversation ruined the idea. Superstition never got the best of Warren. Until now. Now he wondered in awe at how Nathan could become so tame. At how everything seemed to be so different. Something had to be done about the events of this week. By Warren's hand preferably. Perhaps if he did something of the sort Max would pay attention to him again. Instead she's sneaking off with some blue-haired girl named Chloe.

Taking a closer look at how much money he'd been given, Warren gasps. Each bill amounted up to two-hundred dollars altogether. Graham didn't expect to get that much on his freaking birthday. But today was not anyone's birthday. Something really totally fucked up was going. Max must have something to do with. Max must have answers to the eternal questions burning in Warren's mind. Calling or texting wouldn't work. Warren will just have to go and wait in front of the girl's dormitories.

This was something he was telling himself he had to do because of his crush. Truly, going to Max's dormitory and waiting there instead of calling or texting made no sense. Reasoning that it'd be best if he calmed down, Warren sighed and decided to prepare the room for a night of fun. Going off on a tangent because of how odd these past few days had been would only arouse more trouble. So he cleaned up the fragments of the glass off the ground. These past few days have been everything Warren feared.

Max Caulfield is no longer the nice person he loved or even wants to be friends with. Victoria has been rumored to be checking up on Kate for whatever reason. Like, it's nice, but the character change is startling… finally, Nathan just gave Warren cash and an apology. What was up with this week? Honestly? None of its happenings made sense.

Oily hands rested on Warren's chest. They were his own and God did they need to be washed. Time for a late-night shower, he thought. Amongst the shadowy figures in his room one was really highlighted by moonlight. It was a figurine of one of his favorite FF characters in a female disguise. Cloud was seriously one of the best characters. Anyone who was willing to disagree with Graham could fight him. Finally, after a moment of eye-rubbing and stretching, Warren got a change of clothes to wear outside. Maybe he'd go out after he took a shower. He realized that he fell asleep and it would no longer be a good time for that Melee tournament.

In the shower, a noise was heard. Enveloping the room was this weird lava-like stuff Warren couldn't see. But it was ingesting the Blackwell shower room. It crept up onto the wall and prepared to lunge at the boy. Swiftly a figure of righteousness entered the room - a shining hero - a golden protagonist… it had been none other than Brooke Scott and her drone. Air-lifting Warren's clothes into the stall with the drone, she screamed. "Put them on and get out! Quickly!" Something was definitely amiss to Warren.

Good thing he decided to get that extra pair of clothes that he could wear outside or wherever he was going. This was definitely a dream. Glances at the lava-like substance told him that much. Until he felt real pain when some of it dripped onto his shoulder. With that he hurriedly put his clothes on and ran out to see Brooke Scott. Multiple tears and scratches decorated her clothes. "I… what's going on?" Warren asked in pure terror. Ghostly ambition filled Brooke's chest.

"I'm not here for anyone but you, Warren. Alyssa already got everyone out. She's the one who even knew something was wrong. Good thing we've all got a hero like her around." A smile crept onto her face. Melee tournaments were so out of the question. Nothing could be more off about this week and that substance that had burned a portion of Warren's skin just a moment ago proved that. But Brooke saved him. His hero. Nodding at her, he lunged out of the room to hug her but she dodged him quickly, pointing at the exit. "Not now, friend. We can do this later." Her response came out rigidly like she really wanted to do it then. It wasn't the time.

Warren got up to his feet and ran out of the room holding Brooke's right hand. The left one was busy directing the drone to her side. Mechanical wonders that thing did. Thankfully it was with her to give Warren his clothes. Not that she would've minded seeing him in his birthday suit. But he would and she respected that. This week proved that anyone deserved respect. Even spoiled brats like Nathan Prescott and Victoria Chase. Yet spoiled brats like Nathan were nowhere to be seen right now. They weren't out wandering in search of fun.

These people hid from the truth and their own cowardice. People who were strong like Brooke and Alyssa didn't hide. Hiding had no purpose. All it did was make you shameful coward. Lost in thought, Warren falls on his face when Brooke makes it out the door into the area that seems to slowly deconstruct itself. It was difficult to even tell what part of the school it had been before. Continuity seemed to stretch on for miles. The school wasn't that big…

"I'm not sure where to go! The drone should scout ahead and report what it sees. In the meantime, you and I should wait here in case someone else didn't make it out." Brooke says with edge in her voice.

"I didn't expect you to be here, doing what you are now. But I don't even know what's happening." Warren says a bit awkwardly, letting each word crawl out with the fear it may be cut short by some unknown force. Panic consumed his heart and soul, all because of something Max caused. None of them knew this.

"I'm pretty clueless, too. I think only one person has a clue as to what's going on. You know who I'm talking about?" Brooke asked. Silence fell upon them. Both people knew which person they blamed. Why they blamed them. They weren't a mere scapegoat or a person given blame so people would be less scared. Max Caulfield knew herself that she was causing time itself to jellify and destroy entire worlds. At first, it was a super-natural hurricane and dying whales. This will be so much more intense. More intense than the knowledge that Brooke and Warren believe they both shared.

"Max Caulfield." Warren says, turning to Brooke with eyes of solid fear. Hesitance to speak the name was slightly evident by his stalling. It's like something about the girl became inhuman. Living such a life made her less normal, less human, and she would pay the price for it. Not force others to do so for her mistakes. Or were they mistakes?

Was it fair to blame Max?


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness destroyed Nathan's hiding spot in the empty pool. Bits of concrete seemed to slip right into the black substance. Screams escaped his chest desperately. No one was seen coming to his rescue until Stella Hill slipped down a rock. She had heard him immediately after Alyssa evacuated her and she planned on saving him from the unreality ripping where he lay apart. Whether or not she despised the guy was irrelevant. "Twee da dee da, twee da dee da, da dee…" Sang Stella, clinging to the comfort zone that was the tune.

Nathan looked up to check the sound. Stella sang the lullaby as she hopped from one piece of concrete to the other. Massive amounts of blackness threatened to suck Stella and the rocks right in. Yet she continued going over to Nathan with a look of determination. "Suli au len. Le je le fanile jencli. Amen zin don…" Stella leaped from a rock to another and nearly fell, clutching onto the rock's edge. "A-Antwo daltan. Felice se li mue." Finally Stella reached Nathan with a look of triumph. Never had the girl's heart raced so fast. So much was being destroyed and deleted all at once it was impossible to think about why or how it was possible. People were more eager to get out alive.

"Why'd you help me?" Nathan murmurs out while trying not to cry. His cowardly face merely annoyed Stella. Saving him was a gesture of humanity, not friendship. Stella couldn't imagine backing away from his inevitable death like that. Then Nathan noticed something about Stella's appearance - the absence of her glasses. Impressively making her way here without even her glasses. It really touched Nathan. Nathan, who hurt Kate, Nathan, who hurt Chloe, Nathan who hurt so many girls with Mr. Jefferson.

Badasses like Stella got hugs from Nathan. But Stella backed up when Nathan tried to hug her. "Lookie here, Nathan. There's no time for flirtation, and I think you'd better own up to this anomaly and follow me the fuck out of it." Stella said seriously. She wasn't going to hug anyone today. It'd be too exhausting. Nathan looked away sadly and murmured something. "I think we-" Stella stopped herself. Objects near them seemed to float away farther and farther as Stella realized she was falling into the darkness with Nathan. "Oh God."

Consumed by fear, Nathan froze. It was all up to his savior. Possibly his new friend. Unless both of them die here never to be heard from again. Memories of his life seemed to flash before his eyes. Swinging on the swings with his sister, crawling up into his mother's bed while crying, being screamed at by his father, watching his first friend move, being bashed at school when he was younger, attempting to commit suicide as a thirteen year old, kissing his first boy, crying about never hearing from them again, solidifying into a persona of pure heterosexuality, hiding all of his feelings from his friends about his father, slowly falling into a drug addiction… finally it ended with Stella singing as she jumped across to him.

Nathan's eyes were shut. Stella knew that he was too afraid to accept death. So was she. But she noticed Brooke's drone hovering above them with a rope attached. The rope was attached to other ropes expertly so. Panic released itself from Stella's system. Relief washed over slowly until she realized that they'd have to climb up the rope up this height. Remember your strength, Stella told herself. Then she kicked Nathan and pointed to the rope. How was the drone going to hold their weights?

Then Stella realized a string kept the drone hovering at a fixed degree up against the edge. It was tied to the wall with something heavy attached to it. Stella hopped onto the rope with fear, climbing quickly and trying her best not to scream the entire time. Spotting something while trying to focus on the rope, Stella panics. A giant mass of land is headed right at her. And the little pretty-boy below. "Faster!" Stella screams. They both hurry up the rope whilst panicking and Stella sees that Nathan is struggling to even get where she was before.

"Help me, please!" Nathan screamed to Stella. Suddenly Alyssa was seen riding down the edge of the dark trench and she pulls Stella and Nathan onto the board she's riding around on. It's amazing how she defied physics like that. Cries were heard from the guy in the red jacket as Alyssa guides them back to the top. Nailing the landing as Nathan is flung onto the concrete sobbing. Both girls remain completely safe on the - surfboard? Stella couldn't tell.

"How could you ride that thing?" Asked Stella, pondering the ethics of saving Nathan. There was no doubt in her mind that almost nobody else would save him. Alyssa didn't answer her question. Instead she led them out of the area with Brooke and Warren. They both looked very scared of the situation. Only one of the people there appeared to be completely collected. Alyssa seemed fucking fearless. Somehow she personified herself as something else.

Brooke Scott was terrified for the first time in a while. Stella Hill was used to being afraid. Alyssa Anderson was unexplainable. Warren Graham felt unstoppable. But Nathan Prescott was afraid and insecure.

"Listen, everyone, I think that we should be looking for Max." Brooke began. All five of them were headed towards a vehicle in the parking lot that they'd leave in. Nathan Prescott's car. They didn't have to ask him. It was a given. Eight-legged demons of pure annihilation felt differently. Pouncing at the group would only make it more aware. Each individual seemingly prayed with all their heart that things would end well. Whatever threatened them wasn't real. This was still a nightmare. At least for Nathan, he thought it was plausible he was dreaming. Nothing about it didn't say dream.

From what world did gooey acid endeavor to cause great demise, and did platforms collapse into internal blackness while girls ran to save boys? Of course he was only dreaming. Continually assuring himself began to annoy the rest of the group. Suddenly, Alyssa slapped Nathan across the face. "Did you hear her, Prescott? We're going to find Max and we need to go in your car. So give us the keys." Alyssa looked solemn. Storms of anger were brewing in Nathan's heart. But a helping hand reached out to him.

Brooke frowned at the situation. Warren was attempting to comfort Nathan after he saw a flash of something across his face. Bruises, tears, and scars. Covering Prescott's face. It wasn't that alone. Seemingly having caused them, Warren felt awful. When did he beat the shit out of Nathan? He really didn't remember that. Little information about the visions everyone was having about each other was given to the other. Seriously creeped out, Warren rubbed his eyes.

His black eyes that Nathan seemed to have caused. The two of them felt a sinking in their stomachs as they observed the faces of one another. Interrupted by the handling of the car door, their staring game ended. Entering the car felt like trying to leave a dark bedroom you were just in alone. Blackwell Academy slowly sank into a sinkhole of literal oblivion. Catching a few quick looks at the school was difficult for Nathan and Warren. Every girl in the car silently agreed to ignore it as Brooke drove. "So, where's Max?"

Most of them shrugged. Nathan was sitting next to Warren in the back, with Warren in the middle. Stella sat next to Warren on the left and Nathan was on the right. Their thighs pressed up against each other with some awkwardness, but they began mutually rubbing together. Warren and Nathan said nothing, their faces hot. It was calming feeling touch. Nothing about it was for the erotic pleasure or anything. Simply relaxed, Nathan finally sighed as he was done with all of the tears.

"I think Max is wherever Chloe is. How does everyone feel about checking the residence?" Alyssa asked. Instead of getting an answer, everyone just kind of nodded to the question. Sickness made itself prominent. Unwillingness to speak got the best of everybody. Silence fell upon them and no voice could break it. Honestly, why would anyone feel the need to speak? Allowing thoughts to fester a bit sounded like a better alternative. This quiet time in the car was holy.

A figure planted their feet in front of the car. Doe were not rare. But gigantic ones staring right into headlights only to twist their heads were not very common. The doe, more commonly known as Satan, began pounding into the road towards the vehicle. Swerving right out of the fucking street, Brooke screamed. "I hope you're all wearing seat-belts!" She said, swerving into the Blackwell parking lot whilst trying to make a diversion. "I've got it!" Brooke said, picking her drone up from beneath the seat while taking her hands off of the wheel for a moment.

Multiple profanities were targeted at the geeky chick. She merely smiled and kissed her drone on its forehead(?), throwing it out the window while Alyssa flew it. The drone neared the giant doe, dancing in the air like the tease it was. Surely enough, the doe followed the drone and they all drove back to where they were going as Alyssa tried to drive the drone back to them. Brooke put a hand on Alyssa's telling her, "Don't worry. The drone is a veteran and I'm sure I'll see it again~"

Light-hearted laughs fill the car. Atmospheric sounds of destruction ended the laughter quite appropriately. Doleful eyes offered themselves to Nathan from Warren. Beating him up in what universe? Nathan used to scare the living shit out of him. Whatever world this was, something told Warren that it wasn't _canon._ That word meaning like, legit, truly factual. Warren felt as though his world were a fake of a real deal world. So his was being destroyed for its futility. If that made any fucking sense to anyone who wasn't Warren. "Quit your glancing or I'll pull your tongue." Nathan hissed without making eye contact with Warren.

"Says the person who cried just a moment ago." Said Warren unforgivingly. Any bark Nathan had left lost its sharpness. Now true moxy was inside of people like Stella and Brooke, or even… surprisingly, Alyssa was a tough person. Something told Warren she'd go as far to testing people she thought were special by pretending to be in danger. It gave her humongous edge. Not the idea that she'd do that, but her intensity. Suddenly, Warren's thoughts tracked back to Nathan.

Frowning, Nathan looked out the window. "This is so fucking weird." Nathan mumbled out of guilt. Fault went to Nathan. Of course he tied into this. Something he did. Maybe he accidentally like, opened an entire portal to the underworld by not hiding Mark Jefferson's secrets well enough. No, that couldn't be it, Nathan thought. Well, maybe. Suddenly he realized that he stopped rubbing his thigh against Warren's and he felt sad. The reason why Nathan believed he liked men was because of how much better they were than women. More attractive, more pleasant, less nagging…

A bump in the road made the two nearly topple into each other. Though they enjoyed it, they wouldn't admit it. With everything else going on nobody would really giving a living shit anyway. All hypothetical shits given would be dead and unmoving. Brooke sighed into her hands, stopping the car. They were at a giant hole in the road. Continuing this way would be suicide. Something told Nathan this would be so much less ominous and dreamlike if it happened during the day.

"I can't go any further ahead. We must continue on foot." Brooke decided. Groans were heard from the two boys in the back. They were tired and would honestly prefer to stay in the car. It seemed that Brooke caught on to this as she was getting out. "Listen, I think Warren should stay and watch Nathan. That guy really isn't stable." Alyssa nods in agreement as the three girls get out. Hopefully on their quest to find an answer they don't die.

"Nathan, back there, when I sang that song - it was a lullaby my grandmother taught me. I want you to have it." She'd been scribbling on a paper in the car and she handed Nathan the song. He looked dumbfounded. Nowhere in his Vortex Club had there ever been room for Stella. But now, he's got reason to believe there's a vacancy for _all_ of these people in his heart. Nodding, Nathan took the paper with flushed cheeks. Then the three girls really did leave.

Warren shot a look at Nathan. Both of them looked too deeply in the eyes of the other to not say anything. "Dude, I like… I think I beat you up in another time and I want to apologize now." Warren said crazily. Nathan looked flattered for a moment until he thought about how purely ridiculous that sounded. Although, today had proven to be more than a normal day. Aliens could invade, cats could take over the school - it'd still be more realistic than this garbled nonsense.

Transient moments like the one to come were the most amazing experiences Warren has ever had in his life. Nathan pulled out a flask of Vodka. "Want some?" Nathan asked Warren with a tone that suggested it was cute that Warren didn't really do that stuff most of the time. Well, it sure did inspire Warren to take the flask and attempt to chug all of the Vodka. And he does, initially surprised by the unexplainable feeling Vodka had touching his tongue. Lips pressed together firmly, Nathan looked accepting of it.

To be honest, Warren hated the taste, and didn't even know what type of alcoholic drink it was. After all he's seen today he'd rather get fucking wasted than care about the taste. "I'm up for more." He mumbled. "Wait, how'd you get this?" He asked Nathan seriously. Such a change of tone seemed to crack Nathan up. Moments later, Warren was handed the flask again, noticing that it was refilled. Honestly, Warren didn't even realize he let go of it.

"Turns out that this is my car, gay-ram. Why wouldn't I have alcohol in it?" Asked Nathan. Oh yeah, I forgot, thought Warren. So be it. Warren was tired of fighting sobriety. Everyone else was getting drunk. For the sake of him, why can't he? Especially on a night like this. Outstretching his legs and feeling a warmness spread across his face, Warren didn't realize he was already feeling tipsy. "If you're liking that, the weed is SO much better." Naughtiness threatened Warren. It was the one thing he tried so hard not to be yet he still failed. Several kids at Blackwell would be surprised to hear that Warren was getting drunk with Nathan.

"I… I'm so done with Max. This is probably all her fault anyways! And like, I just tried so hard to do shit for her and then she friend-zones me in the dickiest way possible." Slurred words got Nathan's undivided attention. Innocence used to be within the poor boy but he grew too lonely and too used. Similar to Nathan, it was difficult to make friends without them wanting something from him. Max was an okay person, a good one, but she was never a great friend to Warren. An arm threw itself around Warren's neck as the other one chugged alcohol.

"Bitches be like that, you know. Max ain't ever gonna change cause you want her to. But y'know…" Mumbled Nathan, finishing his drinks. "I think Max is throwing away a perfectly good guy." Warren gulped out of fear for whatever that meant. The same Warren instantly felt himself feeling compelled to kiss Nathan. "No reason for you to get so awkward, gay-ram." Instantly the two of them felt their eyes meet and they kissed. It was a soft kiss that satisfied both of them.

"Alcohol gives people really bad breath." What an academic discovery Warren has made. Mistakes were surely made on his test grade - this man was fucking genius. Like, everything that came out of his mouth made Nathan feel super stupid and like he crazily wanted to kiss him. At least Nathan thought Warren was super smart, and he was making that all quite clear with his movements and everything. Seriously though… why would Warren ever have sex in a car? He wasn't going to do that. But his body was disagreeing with him thoroughly. Nathan seemed to be doing the same, and it bothered him that everyone could decide things even when they weren't Warren.

Only Warren's mind is superior. He is on top of the world!. "You are so fucking drunk, dude. You're barely able to look me straight in the eyes anymore." Nathan seemed disappointed in his low alcohol intolerance. Meanwhile, somewhere far away from Nathan's car, Mother Time was disappointed in something else.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was unconscious at the side of the road. Well, it could be assumed that others may have had knowledge. However they were all too busy running as fast they could away from Blackwell Academy. Walking right past the perfectly mistreated student. Oh, what person would go back to save someone everyone bullied? Each passing day grew worse and worse for Kate. This may be her final one. Perhaps it would be…

But it wouldn't be, because Victoria acknowledged that there was some growing up to be done. Massive amounts of guilt stirred in the puddle of her mind. It was murky within the cell of regret that entrapped her. "Get up, okay?" Victoria said lowly, afraid that the eight-legged demons scampering across the area would catch on. Unholy feelings of fucked-upness tormented Victoria. Unresponsive girls at the side of the road didn't make that any better. "Kate, please… if you're hearing this…" Quietly whimpering at the side of the road, Victoria hesitated at the idea of lifting Kate out of the area.

Beings of pure darkness fell from the trees and ate their brethren. Fear threatened to forcefully eject Victoria from the situation. Victoria wouldn't let it. Live or die, she would try to save Kate. It was the only thing she could live with. Only reason why she would even try to was because she was almost certain that she'd never be able to get out of this situation alive anyways. Part of Victoria was convinced this had been a dream. Footfalls interrupted her train of thought and even breathing. "I know that I've been a real shitlord to you over these totally bunk past few days. But I won't let you die here." Whispered Victoria longingly.

Then the subspace threatened to swallow Victoria up as darkness seemed to suck objects downwards. Entire plots of land sucked down by the vacuum that was the subspace. "Okay, I know I called you OOGLY before, but shit Kate! We're gonna die if you don't get up!" Tears ran down her cheeks as the subspace prepared to swallow them up. Life began to flash before Victoria's eyes. Returning to consciousness, Kate screeched out at the sight of the darkness.

"Where am I? Is this some Vortex Club prank of yours?" She faltered. But Victoria's desperate shake of the head said enough. Kate slowly got up from her feet and immediately froze in place. Her heart was beating faster with every passing moment. Noticing the eight-legged demons, Kate frowned and began to shuffle in place. Victoria frantically looked around. Kate reached down and removed one of her shoes. Then she chucked it as far as she could, taking Victoria's hand and running in the opposite direction. Demons of darkness screeched and began to lunge towards them.

Kate heard Riverside literally playing inside her head. It soothed her. Immediately after she heard it in her head, Victoria said, "Do you hear that too?" Both girls looked at each other intensely. A record player appeared to float behind them with a ghostly aura surrounding it. Somehow they both felt like it wasn't one of the evils this crazy eruption of unreality released. It was something good, because of how it followed them and changed its music. Just now it began playing a rendition of an older title Victoria knew as a child.

"I… Victoria, we have to keep going!" Kate reminded her, realizing that there was no time to stop for nostalgia. Or anything for that matter. Snapping out of it, Victoria began to run with Kate again and a sudden explosion stopped them both in their tracks. There was nowhere to go - Blackwell was destroyed, demons were behind them, and they were all alone. It was until they heard Brooke's voice that they were ready to give up.

"Boy, I didn't think either of you were going to make it out alive. Alyssa said she didn't see you directly leave campus, but-"

"We weren't ON campus, so you can eat shit!" Victoria hissed. Brooke smiled fiercely as if proving she'd last longer in this confrontation.

"Okay. Well, we thought you guys would like to know that we've got a vehicle - but there's not a lot of room. So you'll have to squeeze in where some people put their legs." Brooke said. "I guess we could have one of you do that and put the other in the trunk. That's… an option." Neither of the girls seemed to want to go in the trunk. Victoria looked at Alyssa and Stella. Stella looked drained of energy. Alyssa looked like much of her emotions were being kept inside. Soon enough, all attention went to the floating record player behind them - that played music that was never even on records.

"What's that thing?" Asked a panicked Stella. All of the other girls seemed to group next to her in fear. Kate and Victoria smiled at each other briefly, after having caught a glimpse of the other glancing at them. It wasn't an evil being. Internally the two of them established that.

"Juke." Kate murmurs aloud, expecting only Victoria to hear it. Maniacal laughter ensued. Anything that could divert someone's thoughts from the events of today would make them laugh. Kate almost felt like she could forgive Victoria. After the dream she had, all the signs pointed to Victoria's redemption. If Victoria had apologized and didn't act like that again, the only dislikable aspects of her would be her pretentiousness and bieber cut.

"Juke is a disgusting name. Evaluate it for a moment - because that's a god-damn record player!" Giggled Victoria. The two of them believed this bonding was unforgiven. Shouldn't the two of them be on bad terms? Victoria did just try to save Kate Marsh's life. Successfully, too. Whether or not it was Kate's wits that actually got them away from whatever those things were. Also, her willingness to throw her shoe away like that. Victoria would never do that.

"I'm not the killing type. I couldn't kill to win a war." The record player sang out specific lyrics from the Amanda Palmer song. Reassuring lyrics to comfort the group and convince them that they were safe with "Juke". Stella's eyes lit up with wonder. No matter how terrifying all of this has been, it's also been a bit beautiful. Awe filled the hearts of the teenagers as they all bonded over the moment together.

"I like that song." Victoria admitted.

"Doesn't everyone?" Asked Alyssa.

"Not I." Disagreed Brooke.

Laughter grew loud and a more upbeat instrumental thing played on the record player. Or whatever it was. Lighthearted moments on a day like this were a thing to behold. Present to your friends in a golden box and brag about. Victoria was happy to know these people didn't question her being with Kate. Courtney and Taylor definitely would've questioned it. Then, right then, it began to snow outside. "Holy shit, it's like a Christmas miracle!" Victoria yelled.

"I know that I'm lucky to even be alive. So we should all remember who kept us safe." Kate reminded them.

"Yeah, my drone. Speaking of, I think that's him right over there!" Happily gushed Brooke.

Alyssa let out a sigh and stared out at the sky. Tonight lasted forever, didn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you so sure Rachel is dead, Max? I doubt it. Tell me what really happened or I'm going to find out anyway." Chloe warned Max. Things didn't feel right to Max. She was back in Chloe's bedroom. Realization didn't strike her slowly. There was no way Max was there the entire time. No way. So Max began wriggling from her position, moving to do what she wanted. Chloe didn't say that to Max. She cried a cry of mourning. One of loss. Impulsive was Chloe - but that wasn't all she was. Chloe, her love, her butterfly, her sidekick, her main man.

"So, why am I here? What the fuck kind of time bullshit is this?" Max asked the impostor. Walls around them began to drip to the floor. Moments later, Chloe became a corpse and hit the floor. "Oh my God, Chloe!" Max cried out weakly. Though seconds ago she called that thing an impostor… it was difficult trying not to feel shock. The Chloe impostor slowly looked less and less like Chloe. "Fuck you, whatever sadist you are!" Max screamed out. Time to change fate, Max thought.

Suddenly, she lifted her arm up with the intention to do something else. Time wasn't rewound; it completely seemed to unravel the room in its plasticity. Everything turned into a white void in which nothing was real. "I am so sick of this shit, whoever you are! Let me go!" Max cried out, feeling herself getting grabbed by white tentacles of the void. But something started pulling them off of her. It was the shape of Chloe, but completely colorless and without any details. It was only her shape. No face or anything like that.

Murmurs escaped its head. There was no mouth. "Are you even alive? Max Caulfield, wake up!" Came the murmurs. Max nodded desperately, feeling words attempt to escape her mouth. She then realized her face was being covered by the evil white tentacles of the void. Another voice drowned void Chloe's own. It spoke in a whimsical manner, possessing only the most powerful vocal cords. Each word seemed to be pronounced flawlessly.

Glowing sand began to flow together to form an entity beyond Max's understanding. Appearing to form an old woman, an hour glass of gold was attached to her back. "Welcome to the final juncture of your timeline, Max. It won't have much more time." The woman said, right before she began to cackle. Sick jokes like this dropped by a ghostly entity. A clock with long arms attempted to pull Chloe's void form away from Max, but the old woman attached to the hourglass waves a hand at it. "Dearie, we don't have any jurisdiction on that. While she's here she's here."

The void removed itself from Max's face. Finally, she could breathe and speak again. "Chloe! Chloe, I'm right here! I know that I might not be completely audible, but you need to splash my face with water! Do something! Help me Chloe!" Max called out helplessly. Void Chloe seemed to move faster and actively destroyed white tentacles tethering Max's body to this place. Max gained more confidence that she'd escape. But that wasn't all that impressive.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself - I am Mother Time." God, it feels like The Kid Who Drowned at Summer Camp could be playing right now. Max heard it as this being's theme. Mother Time did a twirl as she got closer and closer to Max. "I know who you are, so I don't need you to say anything. I have an offer for you if you're interested. Just to make things simple, if you refuse it, I can destroy the entirety of what's left of your friends." Mother Time threatened her with her dry lips and wickedly amber eyes.

"Mother Dearest, I don't think I want to be here anymore. Won't you let me go?" Max asked coldly. Sarcasm wasn't the best card to be playing right then. Before Mother Time could answer, void Chloe released her from the grips and Max spiraled back into consciousness. As she did so, her head flung up from the car she and Chloe were in. It appeared to be night-time and they were parked outside the Junkyard. "Whoa, Chloe… I'm so crunk to be back!" Her eyes lit up with her forced smile, and Chloe couldn't over-analyze it like Max would.

Chloe laughed and smiled as tears came to her eyes. "My step-shit thought you were seizuring and he went outside to call an ambulance. I'm surprised you look so unharmed." Truly, Max did cheat fate more than a couple of times. It was a gift. The two of them looked deeply into each other. Max felt so alive being here with Chloe again, trying to forget whatever nightmare she just had. "I… I think I don't need to see Rachel afte-" A sentiment began only to be interrupted by the screams of David.

Madsen ran back to the car and opened the door while hyperventilating. "Girls, there's… a giant doe out there…" He breathes in and out like he wishes he had a group of soldiers with him to take down the beast. But Max knows what's going on. Finally, some pieces gather together for this new puzzle. Mother Time was real and she obviously gave Max powers. Now to find out why the fabric of reality here seems to be collapsing. "Please… get low." David advises. Max does not think that's the best thing to do, as she opens a car door and starts walking into the distance.

Chloe jumps up and out to Max. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing? How out of it are you?" Asked Chloe with widening eyes. No response came from the girl taking out her camera and snapping a photo of the giant doe. It slowly moved over to the two of them, seemingly peaceful. In fact, Max felt herself floating up to ride on its back. Stunned, Chloe realized that she, too was floating up to the back of the creature. Then they were riding out of the Junkyard as Max saw stars descending from the sky and into a vat of deletion.

I'll fake God today, thought Max. "See how out of it THIS is. Chloe, I really wish you remembered everything we went through. But you don't and it's so frustratingly unfair!" Screams of the terrified students were audible as they reached Blackwell Academy. Max pointed at Nathan's car and frowned. "That's the group, I think. We gotta get them out of here!" That would've worked, if it hadn't been for the drone Brooke sent out to distract the doe. Rigid movements jerked Chloe and Max back and forth. Finally they were flung into oblivion, the fluttery feeling of death's promise guiding them to their location.

Sadly enough, they survived after having fell onto a pile of clothes. It was seemingly drawn out from the school and onto the road, as if to block cars. But it was what they landed in, it saved them. "MAX! We are so fucking cool, and this is so hella weird… do you think it has to do with your powers?" Chloe asked. Max nodded in response to this as the clothes slowly sank deeper than before. Wait, why are the clothes sinking, thought Max.

"Chloe, we have to move! Now!" Max screamed hurriedly. Ruination tainted the eyes of the aspiring artist. This landscape was too freaky to not take pictures of. Chloe sprang to her feet and tried her best to get out of the pile of clothes slowly falling into the subspace. Teenagers were seen desperately trying to escape the subspace, only for something to pull them out. It was a big, blue butterfly. It was allowing people to get on it and fly to safety.

But its state was worsening each time it did so. Although it was huge, the scales were shedding to the point that it wouldn't be able to fly. It saved the last two civilians and thought its job was finally over. Until it saw Max and Chloe. Who else would need help from the mystic creature. Their gaze fell upon the moon as they knew the end was going to come. They'd come so far and Max wasn't ready to rewind again. Dying like this… well, Mother Time wouldn't have the liberty of decided what the fuck happened to her.

"Whoa, this is slammin'!" Chloe grinned as the blue butterfly retrieved them. "This so freaking awesome! Right Max?" Max was too busy studying the animal's wings. It was clear that it was going to die getting them back. Soon enough it began to flop and near the ground, and right then, Max grabbed Chloe and leaped. Immediately following their safe landing Max looked down at the subspace and saw the butterfly going down to its doom. So generous, Max thought.

Chloe and Max were holding hands as they watched the butterfly fall into the trench of darkness. Something about the doe and the butterfly really spoke to Max. Enough about poetry. Time for Max to make an actual impact on this timeline. "Come on, Chloe. We can't grieve forever." Max told Chloe. Then the snow came down from the sky to brighten up the entire scene. "A kiss for my for my sacred treasure." Max whispered, nearing Chloe to make a move. Graceful forms danced in the snow together as they kissed.

"Poetic much?" Chloe joked, pulling away. They held hands and began to walk away from the saturnine site of the dead butterfly. Again, there was some laughter as they held hands and walked off into the streets. A group of Blackwell students could be seen hiding behind a car to avoid those god-damn eight-legged demons. Max shook with fear and forced Chloe to release her grip. Dana was crying over the dead body of another student, and it made Max sick to her stomach. Was this as bad as the storm? Should she rewind?

No. She would never rewind again. Mother Time taught her that much. Max hugged herself and walked past the group of Blackwell students, looking directly at the eight-legged demons. Mark Jefferson was attending to the students while snapping pictures of the area here and there. Right until Max came to tap on his shoulder. Then she pushed him over a car right into the range of a creature willingly. A smirk covered her face as she felt relieved by his screams. "Oh, thank God. I'm gone." Max muttered mysteriously. Blackwell students exchanged looks as they struggled to fathom Max's intense character change.

Jefferson screamed and struggled as the creatures started enveloping his body. Horrifying to watch for most. But Max stood and endured every second of it. Some sort of burning hatred powered her. Fueled her very being to watch this happen, to have caused it. Dana looked up at Max in fear, kneeling hesitantly. She rose slowly and stared directly into the eyes of the savage. Max was without any remorse at all for the dead artist. "Death to Jefferson. Remember that." Max told Dana in a voice of stone.

What kind of God is Max Caulfield, thought Dana. Chloe and Max stood next to each other again and began to sneak past the eight-legged freaks further down the road. Eventually they reached Nathan's car again, but it appeared to be empty. They believed that until it began rocking. "People can get it on during the weirdest of times. I'll note that." Chloe mumbled. Snow covered the roof of the vehicle already. Sounds from within were slightly audible outside of it and Max frowned.

"I think that's Nathan. And Victoria?" Max mused aloud. But Chloe shook her head in response. Something about it didn't feel like Nathan and Victoria. Either way, the two decided it'd be best to remain a bit close to the car for when they were done and ready to drive off. So the two of them sat down on the street and began talking like they used to. As kids, they always had super colorful conversations.

"Judge me for asking, but did you see anything when you started… flippin' out?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. But I don't want to talk about it now." Max answered. Bringing any more stress to the situation right now was unnecessary. Instead, they should talk about happier things. "I bet the people in the car are Warren and Nathan." Joked Max.

"God, the nerd and that dumbass you confronted in the bathroom? Too bad it being true isn't shit compared to everything else we've seen." Chloe replied.

Max took out her camera and smiled at the sight of the moving car. She took a picture at the perfect moment, capturing its tilt. "No one will ever have the photographer's bravado that I do." She giggled to herself.

Chloe nodded. "You're totally on fire. Obviously a person as wickedly reasonable as you got time-powers for good causes."

"I wouldn't go that far." Max mumbled. "Holy shit, I think Warren IS in there with Nathan!" She interjected. The two nosy girls couldn't wait to find out so they ran up to the window and saw the two barebacking and immediately backed away with dumbfounded expressions.

"Bleach my eyes, Max. Oh… yoink!" Chloe took Max's camera from her hands and smiled wide. Dancing around her, she poised to take several pictures, even jokingly pretending she'd take one of the boys in the car. "See - I can be a pretentious art nerd all I want. I'm a living miracle, dude!" Then she started wildly dancing and Max joined in, the two of them feeling their hearts beat in tune to the other. Even if the world ended today, they'd always remember this moment.

"Y'know, I'm surprised you didn't ask to bleach your eyes after what I did to Jefferson." Max mentioned the dilemma nervously. Guilt still surfaced in her mind and she couldn't forget the agonizing screams along with the look Dana gave her.

Chloe's mouth tightened and she appeared concerned. "Hey, don't let the fucker get you down. He was balls deep in trouble anyways. You're so cool for doing what you did, Max. Even if other people might not think so." This was over-stated to make Max more comfortable in her own skin. Without a doubt. Max even acknowledged it.

"You know, your hair looks better in its natural color. Didn't you dye it because of a manga character?" Max probed.

"That's like, so none of your business, Max. But yes, if you must know. Step-shit disapproved first. Said I looked like a miscreant. Glad he started to realize that I am who I am." Chloe responded coolly.

"I'm never going to forget what those stars emptying out of the sky looked like." Max cut in to their own chatter seriously. It was true - the sight of it was incredibly horrific.

"Well, I'm never going to forget seeing two boys make out in Nathan's car." Lightening the mood will always be Chloe's job.

"Forget this!" Max challenged, jumping to Chloe and giving her a kiss. They both started laughing and hugging at the same time, tears welling at their eyes. Never again would Max have to lose this. Relaxing music started playing in the background. Wait, there was literally relaxing music in the background. Stella Hill's voice was audible. A group of Blackwell students was walking to Nathan's car. Max started flailing as she made an effort to hide herself and Chloe.

Alyssa caught them in the act. "Guys, what are you doing?" She asked them, a look of uncertainty equipped.

"More importantly, what the fuck is that?" Chloe asked, pointing to the record player floating around. Everyone broke out laughing. Kate moved over in front of it. Her arms were politely folded behind her back. Shyly swinging her form left and right, she considered answering.

"Juke. That's what Victoria and I decided. Don't worry, they're not mean or anything." Kate promised. Max nodded and took the camera from Chloe, snapping a picture of Juke. Brooke twisted to look behind her, noticing that Stella was caught up in a conversation with Victoria. This simply awed Brooke. Probably everyone else, too. Victoria had a great person in her that she like, held captive just to be popular. Once Alyssa moved in to open the car door, Chloe stopped her by reaching her arm out.

"Don't." Chloe advised, making kissy faces and hugging her arms to her chest. Oh God, did she mean… ?  
Whatever the case, they had to go soon. So Alyssa… knocked on the car door. Everyone then began talking about the logistics of today while they waited. Max was still lost in everything that Mother Time said.

Today was not going to be a really happy day, Max decided.


	9. Chapter 9

Warren and Nathan cuddled together without shame. Their bodies were difficult to make out in the darkness but they could see each well enough. To brighten things up, Nathan took some light thing out of the back of his car. Definitely too drunk to make out whatever it was, Warren stared at the object. Regarding it silently. His eyes were slowly removed from the lit thing when Nathan's head blocked sight of it. Consciousness fading,, Warren wanted to go to sleep.

No longer were his dreams about kissing Nathan. The fun he derived from that fantasy was short-lived. Something began feeling at Warren's sides. Fingers gently graced him and promised him pleasure. Arousal started to at these touches. "A-Ahh, stop!" Warren begged. Both of them were so drunk at this point. It was a surprise Warren was functioning and could still speak. Certain people just black the fuck out when they get a drink in their hands. "N…" Began Warren, then feeling too tired to continue.

Hands reached for his pants and pulled them all the way down. Nathan began getting closer to Warren. kissing down his neck and pulling him around like it was his right. Something about it satisfied Warren. Vulnerability to someone he still didn't know he could trust… it made him grow harder in desperation. Next thing he knew, Nathan flipped him over and grabbed his bare ass for a moment. Warren couldn't help but laugh. "D-Dude, what are you doing?"

Honestly, Nathan thought it was super cute how oblivious he was. Unbuckling his buckle, he got down on top of Warren and cuddled him, rubbing his dick against his back. Warren felt his face grow warm from the use of alcohol and slight anxiety. But he himself grew more aroused with every passing and he began to accept this. Nathan stuck his dick inside of Warren without warning or condom. Then the moans came out, mewls of despair. Nathan petted Warren's head while continuing to thrust. They were flat on one another.

"Mpmh!" Squealed Warren. Nathan turned Warren's head over a bit and gave him a nasty alcohol kiss. Both of them began kiss and feeling each other, the erotic powers of alcohol not having worn off. Really, they just liked each other's forms. Alcohol played a part in it, but they already could've had similar fantasies behind closed doors.

A knock is heard and they both start panicking. Nathan starts pounding until he's sure they'll both come, but it takes a longer time than he expected. Hurriedly, they get dressed and start mumbling to each other softly. "I'm so glad our friends understand space." Joked Nathan. The two of them laughed, finally giving each other a kiss and feeling each other in their warm clothing. "Who knew a geek like you made me feel better than any other person could."

"T-Thanks…" Faltered Warren. His cheeks were pink with wonder. As they both prepared to get out of the car and wave in the others, it starts to move. Creaking noises are heard as the car starts shaking. "Fuck, what the fuck?" Warren screamed out in terror. They held each other for comfort.

"Oh God, if we die, I want you to know that I always had a weird thing for you!" Nathan slurred. The car felt like it was sinking or slowly preparing to fall off of an edge. Suddenly it stopped, a ton of people holding it down on the surface. Nathan opened a side door, seeing that they were a bit higher than he'd like to be. Warren pushes right behind him and they both go falling out. There Warren was, holding Nathan's hand hysterically as his vision dimmed. Strength in his fingers was failing. Releasing his grip, Nathan's expression immediately became serious.

They'd fallen out of the car and it was sinking into the subspace. So was Warren. At least, he would if Nathan didn't pull him up quickly enough. Peers stood by in shock as they had no idea what was going on. Nathan appeared to simply be leaning over the edge of the sinking reality. Like he was mourning the loss of Warren. Max put a hand to her mouth. Abruptly, there was a pull and Nathan yanked Warren back to the surface and kissed his cheek incoherently. "I almost lost you, man."

"Ohh… c'mon, we both know we're dreamin' cause we're drunk." Tender arms felt Warren's back side, cradling the softened boy. The boy intoxicated and unable to register things with his normal mind. This was the honest one, so I know he loves me, Nathan thought. Everyone processed what just happened and then Brooke spoke out in distaste. Not at the couple, but in the recent development.

"Our faction here wants to know what we're going to do about the transportation issue now." Brooke cut in coldly. Nathan shrugged with unconcerned laziness. Warren was totally wasted and couldn't muster a response if he wanted to. A heavy sigh let loose from Brooke's untouched lips. "I am so done with this. We're all going to die, I've got no scientific explanation for it, and…" And Warren hurt me without having to say anything, she thought. Comforting hands reached up to slumped shoulders that once held themselves high in the name science.

Alyssa eased the pain Brooke surely felt. Though it would never completely go away. At least, not yet. It was just… even after saving Warren with perfect intuitive skills, and proving she'd happily unite with him to talk about scientific values… he did this. All along he could've said that he wasn't interested. Maybe Brooke took things the wrong way. Seeing him goofily kiss the other dude while laughing made something in her snap. "I get that I wasn't the best Warren! I could've been so much better, and everything I did wasn't convincing enough to love! You won't remember this when you're not drunk anymore, I'm betting, but I always had something for you."

Frowning, Alyssa took her hand off of Brooke and shook her head in disapproval. Warren seemed confused by the confession. Owning up to the salacity meant you had real guts. So Brooke did applaud herself on that. Nathan seemed a bit angrier about the revelation. "Fuck off my boy. He's mine." He assured her, crossing his arms where he sat on the pavement. After a single session of drunk car sex, he thought he was Warren's everything.

"I won't let you dictate that. Why don't you come fight me?" Brooke instigated, drawing out suspicious looks from the rest of the girls. Max didn't seem to be suspicious. She almost seemed to approve of Brooke's determination to do what she wanted. Nathan got up and dizzily swung forward, falling into Brooke's arms. Her face went red with anger and she dropped Nathan gently. "Okay, I guess I got salty too fast." She murmured. Nathan didn't look so hot. Kinda seemed like he wanted he wanted to vom.

"Don't think that because I don't feel… urghh, whatever." Groaned Nathan, trying not to puke in front of all these people. Humiliation ran through Brooke's warm blood. Though she liked Warren, this was brutish. She was no brute. Brooke was an intelligent person unwilling to resort to unnecessary tactics to get what she wanted. Inside of her was the desire to beat Nathan's drunk face in. God, she'd give anything to kick it to a pulp. Whoa, what the fuck am I thinking? I'm certainly not that type of person, Brooke assures herself.

Brooke does kneel for a moment. Electric shocks threatened to shoot out at Nathan if he defied her. "Mine." Whispered Brooke, pulling him in close. The sudden moment of intensity put everyone on immediate guard. Wary Blackwell students nearby seemed to scamper away.

"Terrorize me all you want, bitch." Grunted Nathan, fearing the fuck out of whatever demon possessed Brooke.

Then she nudged him with her knee and dropped him. Max ran to Brooke's side shaking. "Guys, please, let's not fight." Max said, Chloe following behind her. Brooke then glared at Max, feelings welling up inside of her. Holding it all in was unhealthy. Max offered deliverance by reaching out to Brooke. Brooke turned her head and seemed understanding that what she did was uncalled for.

"Listen, I apologize for that ordeal. Could we try and forget about it?" Brooke asked, not wanting to be at the mercy of Max much longer. Alyssa suddenly answered the question.

"Maybe you've got some growing to do. I think it'd be best if we sleep on it. Somewhere safer than this." Alyssa suggests. Sleep was important; restlessly attempting to console Mother Time didn't sound fun to Max. Tired children they all were - they deserved some good old rest. Nathan and Warren embraced the idea, having grabbed Nathan's jacket and shirt to use as a blanket.

"We're going… we'll find a car, to like, sleep in, so. Night." Nathan and Warren walked off in search of that car. Alyssa sat down on the ground, unsure how easy it'd be to sleep tonight. So much tension surrounded the remaining people. And one of them… well, one of them didn't think that they were just going to sleep. Max and Chloe walked around the perimeter in search of something to sleep in. Maybe some establishments still open nearby. Either way, they'd just break in. It seemed that the presence of adults was not detectable anywhere.

Max believed that Mother Time removed them temporarily for convenience. Though, that may not have been the case. She just saw Mr. Jefferson. Only to push him into a storm of hungry demons. Satisfying as it was, it did terrify Max a bit that she had that in her.

Two people were already sleeping, which is why they hadn't been noticed in any particular way. Victoria was resting peacefully right next to Kate. It was cute knowing that the two of them had agreed upon sleeping next to each other.

But one person on this night didn't have plans to sleep. They had something so much better to do.

Stella Hill knew what she wanted. Juke followed Stella as she snuck away from the rest of the group. With all the chaos taking a bit of drugs wouldn't be totally unreasonable. Nobody was going to find out anyways.


End file.
